


Antisocial Love Song (One-shot Klance)

by CreativeKrissy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Demisexuality, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeKrissy/pseuds/CreativeKrissy
Summary: ~A College AU of Klance~Keith is well known for being an introvert all his life and he's fine with that until he meets a highly extroverted (not to mention bisexual) guy called Lance. They almost went on a date by accident too! Until Keith ran away but Lance never gave up.Ever since then, Keith and Lance shared a secret behind doors but it never meant anything pushing the boundaries of romance. No, Keith wouldn't allow it.That is- until his connection uncontrollably grows every day he spends more time with Lance.Is it really love?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Antisocial Love Song (One-shot Klance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



> This is a dedication to "ShiranaiAtsune" Thank you for supporting me for so long, I'm so thankful and really appreciate it!
> 
> This was heavily inspired by the song: Antisocial Love Song by Alex Frew feat. A is for Arrows

Keith sat in the campus library, headphones on and playing his affordable Spotify playlist. Finishing off the last paragraph to his assignment, he closed the laptop. He gave himself a quick stretch for those stiff muscles developing in the past hour. It felt like a peaceful morning.

—"Hey, Keith!" 

Keith can feel his headphones come off his head and a loud yell into his ear up close brings Keith to jump up from his chair. He realized that it was Lance who came from nowhere as usual.

"What the hell! Geez, would you cut that shit out?" Keith shakes his head and apologizes to the people nearby.

Lance apologizes but stares at Keith with a wide grin. "You won't believe who I saw this morning!"

Keith slides his laptop into his backpack, slinging the bag over his shoulder before walking away. "Don't know. Don't care."

"Oh, c'mon, Keith! I didn't mean to make you mad."

"What do you want, Lance." It wasn't worth asking. Keith knew who Lance was talking about: Miss Allura.

Lance takes his place next to Keith, bumping their elbows together. "I saw Allura showing up alone. No sign of Lotor anywhere. What do you think happened between them?"

Keith decides to jam his headphones into his backpack. He's not going to get out of this conversation. "Same as the rest of the dramatic couples?"

Lance rolls his eyes. "Typical. You never want to indulge me of my drama antics. Mister Antisocial."

Keith irks at the comment. He huffs before turning around to face Lance, grab ahold of him by the shoulders to stare up close. Like ripping off a bandaid, Keith leans in and bites his lip. Not a kiss. A bite.

Whistles brew from the few audiences nearby and whisper "wow" at this. Lance had leaned in like a fool just going with the flow, as usual, waiting for Keith to tease him. However, this was new also it fucking hurt!

"Keith!" Lance winces as he pushes himself back and covers his mouth.

"Now you have something new to talk about." Keith winces too. He adjusts his backpack over his shoulder while walking away.

That was a cheap trick. Lance huffs and jogs after Keith. "What was that?" He mumbles, turning to look at the students who giggled.

"Listen, Lance. Allura is probably giving herself some space from Lotor. It's a natural thing when couples fight, healthy even." Keith leads himself out of the building.

"Well yeah, just— you didn't have to do that you know?" Lance eyes Keith from behind, gently wiping the tiny bit of blood. "I'm bleeding."

Keith stops walking and turns around quickly. Of course, Lance tricked him this time. He smirks at the reaction of a worried Keith.

"Sorry. I should have thought that through." This guy actually pulls out some tissue from his pockets and Lance is not just baffled at the big heart Keith has, he's very impressed by the romantic antic.

"Trying to impress me, Kogane?" He takes the tissue and wipes away the small trickle of blood. "You could always ask me out again and not stand me up this time." Keith cringed at the memory. 

Once upon a time, Keith had his first college party and met Lance in such an arrogant way. He gave him a taste of his own ego medicine and beat him at beer pong. Except, Lance offered himself as a prize.

Now, Keith agreed but didn't think it was for real. He did show up at the meeting place. He didn't expect Lance would show up, so Keith ditched the date. So, the start of their odd friendship came from a long couple of years where Lance chased him down. He called Keith out, Keith denied it, even mentions he never met Lance before. It was a stupid mess of cat and mouse until Lance and Keith had one class together.

From then on, Keith and Lance bickered at each other. Worked together and often teased each other. As of lately, Keith stopped picking on Lance and rather enjoyed spending more time with him. Lance just wouldn't let it go, his supposed date. Keith hated it when Lance would use that as a reason to win arguments.

"Stop. You can't keep pulling that shit." Keith starts to walk again. "I'm only sorry for the blood. I won't apologize again for standing you up. Ever."

"Well, anyway." Lance follows after him. "Allura is going to have one last big party for everyone graduating and heading into practicum. We should go."

Did he just— "You mean together?" Keith stopped walking and stared with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. Who else would go with me?"

It's not that Keith isn't used to being by his side. Like a lot. He simply thought Lance would prefer to hang with everyone and their small group at such a big party.

"This ain't some way to get back at me, is it?" Keith nervously asks.

Lance sighs at the imply. "Some of us know how to move on."

They just stood and stared at each other for a minute. Keith tries to look for a hint, anything to show Lance is ready to admit he's joking. Those blue eyes are dead serious and genuine.

"Lance... so much people— sounds like a hassle." Keith reaches his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Seriously? You don't wanna hang out with me?" Lance is practically offended. Keith catches onto his tone.

"Of course I do. Crowds and drinking just sound so tiring." He sighs and avoids eye contact with Lance.

"Then let's make it our last."

The sudden smile on his face causes Keith to beam with hope. Minature hope. That fact alone seems to relax the anxiety inside of Keith. Does Lance even know how he ended that sentence? So dense sometimes.

"Fine. Meet me at my place. We can walk from there?" Keith lifts an eyebrow before turning away.

Lance smiles again. "Alright then! It's a date."

Keith cringes as they walk beside each other again. "Don't call it that."

~

Keith allowed himself to enjoy a beer beforehand. The idea of walking in crowds caused Keith to feel a little claustrophobic even though he needed the social boost. Once Lance had shown up, they sat on Keith's couch. They relaxed and shared stories about their recent deadlines from college.

Sometimes Keith likes to imagine what it would have been like if he went on that date. Well, he has a feeling of how it would've turned out. These months in getting to know Lance bring out so much curiosity; Keith just wants more. Keith can't ever find himself being bored near Lance. They click.

As for Lance, Keith brought out the best in him. They found common ground when Lance used to think he was last and behind everyone. Keith was patient enough to stay at his pace. He admired that kindness inside Keith.

For the longest time, he has tried so hard to pry Keith out of his comfort zone. Lance invited him to parties or small hangouts with Hunk, Pidge, Romelle and Shiro. They have a lot of friends. It made him feel successful when Keith would let loose around everybody they grew to enjoy.

There are times when Lance just enjoyed the little things. Those were alone times between himself and Keith.

They finally left Keith's apartment and walked towards the campus. This party was going to begin at the local Altea bar. When they walked through the doors and finished up with the bouncer, Pidge ambushed their arrival. Everyone came to join them at the entranceway before making way to a table, where Romelle had managed to save seats.

Allura graced her presence and shared some shots with the group. Lotor showed up and drank with his colleagues at the bar counter. With a little ramble of their coupled argument, Allura was surprised to see Lotor pop out of nowhere to apologize in front of everyone. Soon they decided to spend the rest of the evening with each other.

Lance being the social butterfly he was, talked the entire time. Making jokes about the people he had good and bad dates with but nobody minded, except for Keith. He was busy watching the world surrounding them. It's like becoming a forgotten beer left unattended.

"— oh my god, remember Acxa?" Pidge pointed out randomly about a forgotten date.

Keith choked on his sip and eyed Pidge from the corner of his eye, "What now?"

"Acxa. Your ideal lady." Pidge smirks.

"Oh man— Keith was so intimidated by her!" Shiro added after finishing the last of his beer.

Lance tilted his head, "We talking about here on campus or sometime before we met?"

"Can we drop this topic? I'll save myself an explanation- Acxa was pretty cool back in high school except we didn't work out." Keith downs the rest of his beer too.

"Boring! She was way too forward with him and awakened the demisexual within. Therefore, Acxa felt so rejected- she made sure she beat him at every sport until her ego diminished." Pidge wiggles her brows.

"That sounds horrible," Lance adds.

Keith covered his face while groaning. "Can we not?"

"So what did Keith do?" Lance asked Pidge and Shiro for answers. Keith is unlikely to inform him further.

"Keith felt bad. I remember he wanted to apologize often every chance he had. Acxa was harsh." Shiro crossed his arms and laid them among the tabletop.

"Please!" Keith hissed. His face completely red, he peaks through his fingers to glare at the group.

Shiro smiles at Keith, "She eventually grew out of it."

Lance nods in understanding the outcome. "Bad dates or relationships. I think we've all had those."

"Speaking of bad dates. There is Plaxum." Hunk points over to the bar counter.

Keith finally let's go of his face and turns to look at the cute looking girl. Blue amber hair and casual clothes. Simple yet mysterious. He also takes notice that Lance doesn't bother to look.

"Didn't work out." Lance shrugs.

Hunk nudges him with his elbow, "Cmon! You were interested in dating her— what happened?"

"She said I wasn't what she was looking for." Lance takes a sip from his beer.

The tone in Lance's voice was subtle. He probably meant to come out sarcastic no doubt, but Keith won't fall for it for one second. Lance is hurt. He wants to call him out to tease except that would be cruel. The look on his face says "Depression".

~

Pidge and the group change the topic. Keith feels way too buzzed and a little over socializing; the idea about the beer bottles designed keeps him occupied. No one paid mind to it as they were becoming loud people in the bar; it is also beginning to feel crowded.

Lance somehow managed to wander his way over next to Keith. Their small conversation about beer bottles are interrupted as Plaxum suddenly pops by the table.

"Hey, Lance!" She yells over the loud murmurs.

Lance's eyes widen a bit, "Plax— hey! How are you?"

"Things are great. I wanted to see how you're doing?" She invites herself to sit down on an empty seat.

"Uh— I'm fine, hanging out and around. Having drinks. The usual."

Keith notices he avoids eye contact. He eyes Plaxum in between their small talk. Lance starts to slough, his body language implying he's very uncomfortable by her appearance.

As Plaxum goes on about wanting to be a nice person and checking up on Lance, Keith firmly taps his bottle onto the coaster. "Hey, Lance— don't you need to get back and check on your apartment?"

Lance is bewildered. "Say what now?"

Keith stands up and lays down his cash with the bill. "You said there was a break-in earlier this week. You also asked me to  _ remind _ you about when to leave?"

They stare at each other for a moment. Keith's eyes glisten from the alcohol in his system, so are Lance's eyes. The room starts to feel hazy that Lance almost missed the signal. Keith is trying to save him from the conversation. Clever guy.

"R-right! Shit— sorry Plax, I gotta go!" He quickly stands, a little too quick, and lays down his cut of the bill.

"Oh— that's fine! Take care okay?"

Keith starts to head for the door. Passing through the warm bodies and alcoholic breath is pretty gross. He can't believe he managed to last this long in crowds. Where did the time even go?

His mind feels so fast-paced suddenly. One moment he had a purpose, now he just wants to feel free. Fresh air will help him feel better that he even forgets that Lance is close behind him once he passes through the door.

"Keith— wait up!"

That's Lance's voice.

He turns around and immediately faced with a surprised Lance, standing so close. Close enough that Keith feels the tickle of his chuckle.

"Geez. Ready to leave me behind after saving me like that?"

Keith is mesmerized by those blue eyes. It's like the beaming light found it's way back. "I Uh—"

Lance raises a brow, "Are you drunk?"

Well, that snapped him back to reality.

Keith shook his head, "Ugh— no. Very buzzed but I can handle it." He turns to continue walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh well... me neither." Lance smiles a little as he follows close behind.

Keith laughs. Figures Lance would just go with it instead of pry an answer out of him. He tends to be like this with Keith, understanding him so well. Not that it's a bad thing just it's nice knowing someone is on equal grounds with him.

~

The walk and crisp air sober them both to a manageable intoxication. Once the two reach Keith's apartment, Lance invites himself in. A norm for the two since forever. Keith likes it that he's not always alone thanks to Lance.

"Okay. Couch or bed? I'm fine with either." Keith murmured while unlocking the door.

They walk inside; Lance tosses his shoes off right away. Leading himself to Keith's room. "I call the bed!"

Keith rolls his eyes. "I didn't even have to ask."

Now, this atmosphere of being home is relaxing. Keith can smell lingering scents of coffee and his body spray, even the laundry detergent. Familiar scents always calm him down after visiting the bar like so.

Oh no— the party was supposed to be their last!

Keith locks the door, kicking off his shoes and making way towards his bedroom. Lance is already sprawling among the mattress.

"Move over," Keith mumbles and allows himself to fall, face first, into his bed. Right next to Lance.

Lance peaks from the pillow, "Thought you wanted the couch?"

"My bed— can do what I want."

They both laugh at each other. What happens next feels so natural. Lance reached over and laid his arm around Keith's waist. "Such a brat."

Keith turned his head to look at Lance with a smile. "You're hugging me again."

'Again', as in this happened before. Many times that Keith would call out Lance as a drunk cuddler. At first, he crossed the line and didn't do it for a while. Maybe a month or so. Until Keith just outright asked why he stopped one night.

Lance apologized and explained he might've been touch starved and felt extra confident when drunk. He never wanted to make him feel uncomfortable and felt so embarrassed for doing such a thing. Keith didn't want Lance to feel so panicked and decided to even the odds. He cuddled Lance as a result.

It was an unspoken secret between them. Not exactly friends with benefits. Keith had noticed he developed feelings for Lance but not strong enough to act on them. Since Lance was a guy who enjoyed dating, he chose to leave things as they were. Occasional drunk cuddles and a best friend.

"You can tell me to stop- I'll stop." Lance mumbles.

As of lately, Keith found himself wanting more. He may have been touch starved himself. He didn't want to admit it when Lance first held onto him, it felt right. Like Keith could have that sort of intimacy for the rest of his life. Yet, that was thinking way too far ahead at the time.

Lance doesn't expect Keith to slip into his arms. Without reacting, Lance can feel Keith lean into his chest. Burying his face against the fabric of his shirt— he might be smelling him right now.

"Well— you can tell me to stop too."

His heart may have skipped a beat. Lance tilts his head down to look at Keith, "You sure you're not drunk."

Keith tilts his head up to look at Lance. "Just buzzed but I'm aware of everything right now."

"That's comforting. Glad I'm not taking advantage of you." Lance smiles a little.

"I'd never let you, anyway." Keith just grins.

They laugh a little, becoming more comfortable as they hold each other. Laying side by side and staring up at the ceiling.

"So does this mean you wanna give  _ us _ a try?" Lance asks out loud.

Keith nods his head. "Yeah. It's getting tougher to watch you pine after me; day after day."

Lance bursts out in laughter. "Jerk. I've been eager to date you since I met you!"

"Yeah, well— you came on too strong. I chickened out. Sue me." Keith rolls his eyes but stares at Lance with a smile.

"Had I even known you didn't take dating lightly, I would've waited?"

"You?  _ Loverboy Lance _ ?" Keith arches a brow.

"To be fair— I didn't think we'd become this close and my life included dates long before I met you." Lance shrugs and Keith playfully pushes him away.

"Right. Anyway, this shouldn't be a topic when drinking Lance."

Lance laughed it off and turned his head to face Keith. He observes the subtle tired look on his face while he tries to keep his eyes wide open. It's been a long while for Lance to contemplate the thought of having a committed relationship but for Keith? He made up his mind. He wants to be with Keith, for real.

"I always thought you and I make a pretty good team." Lance yawns.

Keith stares from the corner of his eyes, "Sometimes we do."

"I also think we enjoy each other's company." Lance suddenly turned onto his belly, keeping his eyes on Keith.

Keith turns to face him, "I do enjoy your company."

Lance huffs, "Keith. I need to be honest; This isn't just because of the alcohol but I— Hear me out at least— I,  _ really _ , like you."

So does Keith. He'll never admit it, not until he's confident of Lance's feelings for him. "I know..—"

—"Actually, I love you."

Was it always this silent in the apartment? Keith and Lance have their eyes stuck on each other. Waiting to see if it's a joke but Lance is hoping Keith will believe him. Keith however, doesn't want to give in and have his heartbroken.

"For how long?"

Lance sighs, "Almost a year now... I used to think something was wrong with me at first for assuming it's impossible to be with you. When we were apart, I missed you like crazy."

Keith watches as Lance smiles while reminiscing.

"It was the moment I realized that all I wanted to do- that would make me feel better and happy, is being with you."

Quite the confession. Keith mirrors Lance by turning onto his stomach as well. "Loverboy Lance fell in love. Who would've thought."

"All I could think about was you. I want to be with you- every day if possible. If you'd let me.."

Keith's heart feels like it could stop. He continues to watch as Lance reaches out his pinky to touch Keith's. He can be quite adorable through small gestures; Keith will remember every second of it. He thinks about his answer.

"Lance— I'm different from anyone you've dated. I'm not traditionally romantic. Sex isn't exactly my top priority in a relationship; I'd rather have it be with someone that makes me feel comfortable. Physically."

Lance arches a brow, "Who said I wanted to be with you just for sex?"

"I've seen how you dealt with relationships- you're the only person I know who dates more than he should. No offence." Keith cringes at his choice of words.

"I see that's where you and I are different- Keith— Okay, fine. Fair point but aside from facts about our past, can you answer me this?"

"And what's that, Lance?" Keith sighs.

"Do you not have feelings for me?"

Everything used to feel simple. Go to school, get a degree, then move onto life outside of college. It had been simple until he met Lance. Lance has always brought the dramatic antics, the worries, the people, and the challenge to work hard. That is when life changed for Keith; he is a stubborn guy.

Lance always managed to change that. He found ways to help Keith feel comfortable in his skin and around others. It was easy to think that their friendship could go no further than what it was.

At least, what he thought it was.

"Lance. To be honest here," Keith looks away. "No matter how hard I tried, I could never get rid of you."

Lance choked on his response to that. What the hell sort of rejection is that?!

"Keith! Rude!"

Suddenly, Keith laughs while Lance pouts to his reaction. "I'm not finished!"

"Well there better be an apology there, somewhere. That hurt to hear from the guy I love." Lance playfully shoved Keith.

"No matter what, you stayed with me, everywhere, anywhere, all the time, and even when shit got tough for me." Keith smiles to himself, "You had my back."

Lance can't even be mad if he wanted to be. Keith just stole his heart again with those words. He understands the mutual feeling. They always felt like they could be magnets. Always together.

"I still do. Even if you reject me again, I'll always be there Keith."

"You can't possibly mean that?" Keith arched a brow.

"Oh, I do. Lance never lies." He grins as he turns to have Keith. "I could follow you to the ends of the earth. . . As long as you'll let me stay by you."

A skipped heartbeat causes Keith to blush. He hides his face by turning away, laying his cheek onto his sleeve. Keith tries not to push away out of fear or sabotage the situation.

"Tell me why you always manage to do this?"

Lance blinks confused. "What do you mean?"

Well— it's now or never.

Keith huffs, turning to face Lance head-on. "How you always manage to make me fall in love with you even more than the last.."

Keith didn't like Lance- He loved him. That pure emotion developed ever since their class together. Keith was so confused and assumed it all had to be due to his attractive features and possible leftover young adolescence. It didn't make sense.

Except, Lance made sense.

Keith assumed it was all in his head and continued to take the day, by day. There was a little bit of hope. Hope that Lance might feel the same way too.

Lance tosses one of Keith's pillow into Keith's face. "How dare! You jerk— I seriously thought you were going to reject me!"

Keith is laughing and blocking the hits of the pillow. "I'm sorry! I'm just trying to protect myself from heartbreak!"

"And yet I find out you loved me this whole time!"

"To be fair, those men and ladies intimidated me. So beautiful and handsome too." Keith smirks to himself, trying to milk affection from Lance.

Lance shakes his head, "Ah ah, nope! No! You don't fool me, Kogane. Say you're sorry first."

Keith pouts, "But it's true! Loverboy Lance has high standards I could never meet."

That would make a lot of sense; Lance has such a big heart that he could never date out of looks. "It's not true- To be fair- all those people approached me and who was I to say 'no' to these wonderful people?"

Keith snorts, "Right. You're not one to be mean to anybody. Everybody except me?"

Lance and Keith stare at each other from the corner of their eyes. Lance feels like his buzz is disappearing. If it weren't for those deep purple eyes of Keith's, he'd swear he was heavily drunk.

"You hold a special place in my heart. A spot that requires an occasional teasing with love from me."

Not fair.

Keith bites his lip before ducking his head into the closest pillow. With a loud groan, he causes Lance to laugh because he just sounded like a wounded dog.

"You're shyness is adorable!" Lance snickers as he reaches over to trace his fingers through Keith's hair.

"I can't even be grizzled for you," Keith mutters in the pillow.

"Well I appreciate the thought- but you don't have to try with me. I love you for who you are."

"Oh my god— stoooooooop!" Keith is beaming red as he moves away from the pillow, turning to look at Lance.

So cute. Lance takes this moment to lean in close and peck Keith on the lips. It was quick; Keith stutters. Lance watches for any hint that he's uncomfortable- all he sees is bashful smiles.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Wha— you think??" Keith scoffs and shoved Lance off the bedside.

As much as Keith would have liked to win with pride, Lance didn't go down alone. His hands yanked tightly onto Keith's shirt, so he'd fall right on top of Lance. Although, the discomfort grunt made Keith worry.

"Oh my— you alright?" Keith lifted his head as Lance chuckled with little air left in his lungs.

"So heavy—"

Keith rolled off Lance so he could sit up and breathe. As Lance coughed, Keith sat up as well and patted his back for support.

"Sorry— didn't mean to land on you like that."

Lance waved his hand, "It's fine, Keith." He smiles and turns to look at Keith, "You take my breath away, every day."

Keith can't handle any more of this. If he didn't feel so bad at the moment, he would've elbowed Lance for saying such things. Except, Lance means it. This time, instead of continuing to beat around the bush— Keith leans in for a long peck on the lips. A lingering kiss of many to follow.

Once Keith pulls back, he's smiling. Lance can't help but smile either. "Is that a yes?"

Keith rolled his eyes; his arms slide around Lance's waist. "Lance, will you go out with me?"

"Wha— that's my line!" Lance shakes his head and tries to push Keith away; Keith's strength beats his own. "You always do this!"

Keith is feeling ecstatic. "I already know the answer so you should give in, Loverboy."

If it were not already a rare occasion for Keith to show his raw emotions right now, Lance would continue the argument. Seeing Keith like this was a gift in itself.

Lance stopped himself from trying to break free; He decides to wrap his arms around Keith, laying them back down on the hard floor. It seems Lance is searching for a way to explain the overwhelming happiness in his eyes. Keith doesn't want to keep him waiting anymore because he's feeling eager too.

"I love you, Lance."

Music to the ears; Lance can feel himself wanting to explode of emotions for Keith's confession. Yet, that's not the way Keith can understand Lance. So he just leans in for another kiss, a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, Keith."

Not exactly a love story for the extroverted audience in general; Keith preferred this. A moment he could have all to himself and sharing it with Lance made it so more precious. Instead of more kisses, they lay there for a moment longer and embrace each other; taking it all in.

Moments later, they finally made it back onto the bed- prepared for sleep this time. Lance laid across from Keith, swirling strands of his hair around his fingers, enjoying that he's trusted to touch Keith more freely than just cuddling him close.

Keith didn't mind. He enjoyed watching Lance lose himself whenever he touched Keith in some way. Those blue eyes never lie; it's clear as the twilight sunrise outside that Lance is very much in love.

"We should sleep.." Lance mumbles as his fingers begin to slow down their twirling.

Keith's eyes begin to shut, "Mhm.."

"Hey, Keith?"

"Hm?"

Lance hums at first before he gently sings for Keith. " _ Even if I need some space and time— _

_ Don't wanna be away far from your mind.." _

Keith can't help but smile with his eyes closed. The song he sings is one of Keith's favourite. He Hums the next line until opening his mouth, " _ 'Cause I wanna be alone—" _

Lance closes his eyes "— _ alone with you." _

Lance couldn't help but sing it out loud. That was their version of the  _ Antisocial Love Song. _

They both fell into a deep sleep- tired yet excited to see each other once they wake up, just like always but now as a couple.


End file.
